polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukrainian SSRball
Ukraineball |ended = 1991 |image = Holodomor of not goods.png |caption = Комунізм - це шлях! Знищте капіталізм! |government = Communist Republic |personality = Rich, Powerful, Stronk!! |language = Ukrainian Russian |capital = Kharkivball (former) Kievball |affiliation = Soviet Unionball |religion = Orthodoxy (widely used) State Atheism (officially) |friends = Soviet Unionball (mostly) Russian SFSRball Byelorussian SSRball Lithuanian SSRball Latvian SSRball Estonian SSRball Kazakh SSRbrick Moldavian SSRball Uzbek SSRball Tajik SSRball Turkmen SSRball Kirghiz SSRball Georgian SSRball Armenian SSRball Azerbaijan SSRball Chinaball PR Polandball Czechoslovakiaball Cubaball East Germanyball North Koreaball |enemies = Alter Ego Soviet Unionball (sometimes) NATOball USAball UKball Franceball Turkeyball Israelcube West Germanyball Nazi Germanyball |likes = His comrades, his weaponry, his food, peace, mocking capitalists and fascists |hates = Extreme nationalism, capitalism, Chernobyl, Holodomor |predecessor = Galiciaball (under Austria-Hungaryball) |intospace = Yes. |bork = Cheeki Breeki/Khrushchev Khrushchev |food = Tourist's Delight, Vodka "Cossacks", Kolbasa, Borsch, Vareniki, Salo, Halushki, Soft Bread |status = Collapsed, but might return. |notes = Am need to help my son! He is of goings crazy! |reality = Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic }}Ukrainian SSRBall was a Soviet Socialist Republicball in Eastern Europe. His clay extended from the Southern to Eastern part of his brother, Russian SFSRball. He was often a poor in agriculture due to again Russian SFSRball stealing his food. He fought and expanded after The Second World War matching with his brother economically and politically with the Russian SFSRball again. He changed clothes after the death of his step-father, Sovietball in 1991. Then became just Ukraineball! History Early Birth and History In 1917, Russian Empireball was overthrown by Sovietball. Ukrainian SSRball was given clothes and became officially the "Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic" after curing his multiple personalities. After such he becoming into Communist thanks to his father, Soviet Unionball. In 1941, he fled to Moscowball to escape Nazi Germanyball In 1942, Soviet Unionball gave guns to his sons including Ukrainian SSRball to fight Nazi Germanyball. In 1986, the Chernobylball disaster happened where a nuclear power plant exploded and got radioactivity all over Belarus. In 1991, Ukrainian SSRball disappeared when Sovietball died and was replaced by Ukraineball. Relations Comrades & Family /Товариші! * Russian SFSRball - Comrade and a very good friend. * Byelorussian SSRball - My Baby sister. Am so sorry for that incident in Chernobyl! Please forgib me, comrade! I love you! * Lithuanian SSRball - Yuo should be grateful, really. * Latvian SSRball - What is wrong? Why would yuo even help that nazi freak! But yuo hab very nice places. * Estonian SSRball - Okies, okies, yuo can into Nordic, okies, calm down. * Kazakh SSRbrick - You're the best! You are my good friend! * Moldavian SSRball - Another great friend. * Uzbek SSRball - He is so good that he also helped me in the WW2! * Tajik SSRball - Just like Uzbekistan. * Turkmen SSRball - Just like both Uzbekistan and Tajikistan. * Kirghiz SSRball - Just like Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. * Georgian SSRball - I will never forget 1930-1933... But I will forgib yuo... * Armenian SSRball - Хахаха! Yuor wine sure is of something! * Azerbaijan SSRball - Yuor factories are pretty good, comrade, keep it up! * East Germanyball - So... Do yuo like communism? * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - Yuo hab a really good beer! * PR Polandball - Come on, Polen! It is not that bad! Yuo can still visit Lviv and Volyn-... Am sorry, am was too late... * Chinaball - Thank yuo for supplies! * Cubaball - Хахаха! Now we are much closer to that cheeseburger! * North Koreaball - True and best Korea! No worries, we will help yuo with defeating yuor capitalist brother! Enemies/Вороги * USAball - Filthy capitalist, guess what!? I hab more corn than yuo! * Soviet Unionball - Father, what did I do to you? Why would you let my people starve to death? Please don't do something like this again. * NATOball - Yuo think am scared of yuo!? Я НІКОЛИ НЕ БУДУ БОЯТИСЯ ТЕБЕ, АМЕРИКАНСЬКА СОБАКО! ЯКЩО ТИ НАПАДЕШ НА МЕНЕ, Я ПОКЛИЧУ СВОЇХ ДРУЖБАНІВ І ТИ ЗДОХНЕШ НАХЕР! * Israelcube - What do yuo have against us!? We helped yuo! Ohh, of right... Atheism. * Tea Drinker - China and India has better tea! * LOSER - ''ХАХАХАХАХА, 1945 WAS THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! REMOVE NATIONALISM! ''ТИ НАВІТЬ НЕ РОЗУМІЕШ ЯК ЦЕ БУЛО ПРИЄМНО ВИБИТИ З ТЕБЕ УСЮ ДУРЬ, ФАШИСТСЬКА ТИ КУРВО! * West Germanyball - Well, at least yuo are not yuor father. * LOSER'S PUPPET - DO YUO KNOW HOW I ENJOYED OF KICKINGS YUOR ASS IN 1943!? WISH I COULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN! ХУЙ ТОБІ, А НЕ НЕЗАЛЕЖНІСТЬ! Gallery Holodomor_of_not_goods.png Falolofccpc.jpg SBB_1.png|Byelorussian SSRball still can't get over the atrocities of the Chernobyl disaster Ukrainehistorylol.png Third Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anschlussing other balls. Includes upset Russian SFSRball, his father Soviet Unionball and UKball looking after his nephews who have joined Free Franceball. XgCL7j0.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Remember the Past.png Ay1q3d6.png File:USSR_countryball_map.png UkranianSSRball.png zh:烏克蘭蘇維埃社會主義共和國球 Category:Communist Category:Burger Removers Category:Europe Category:Tea Removers Category:Ukraineball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Soviet Unionball Category:Atheist Category:East Europe Category:Slavic Category:Socialist